Usuario:Playsonic2/Simul
Discarded Events During the events of , the Machine renders different simulations in order to choose the best option that allows Reese and the team to prevent the financial crisis and escape Samaritan's agents. Though option 833,333 is the chosen one, the events of two discarded options are seen. Option 336,742 240px|center While Finch and Root handle the financial situation, Reese and Fusco have to secure the escape route by going to the mechanical room and cutting the tension cable to the elevator's lock. After shooting a few enemies, they walk through a hallway but are cornered by a number of Samaritan operatives led by Martine. Shaw contacts Reese to get advice on how to proceed with the subway threat, but he's too busy to answer. This option is discarded when Finch is shot and killed in the server room: an undesired outcome. Option 506,738 240px|center Reese and Fusco must get to the server room and handle the financial situation while Finch and Root take care of the escape route. Shaw contacts Reese to get advice on how to proceed with the subway threat: this time he is able to reply. Due to their lack of expertise, Reese and Fusco are unable to hack the computers in time. Reese locks Fusco out of the room and sacrifices himself, taking down Lambert and several enemies in an explosion. With the deaths of at least Reese and Root, this option is also discarded. Events of option 833,333. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam malesuada, urna nec placerat bibendum, dui lectus ullamcorper sapien, a efficitur metus eros id sapien. Sed ultrices viverra dui, ac commodo nulla dapibus ac. Ut sodales justo et tristique pulvinar. Sed et diam rhoncus, vulputate turpis vel, rutrum nisi. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Phasellus facilisis orci quis ligula bibendum, ut auctor justo tincidunt. Morbi mollis dolor libero, nec viverra felis accumsan eget. Phasellus in eros augue. Mauris gravida odio et malesuada euismod. Cras ac suscipit ante. Praesent dapibus pulvinar ipsum in cursus. Maecenas blandit pharetra ex, facilisis posuere diam euismod quis. Curabitur id nisl in velit elementum sollicitudin. Etiam tristique diam ex, vitae blandit risus porta sed. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Morbi leo risus, consequat ac lacinia nec, viverra sit amet nulla. Donec dignissim luctus felis, quis accumsan dolor condimentum vel. Fusce efficitur, lorem eu accumsan molestie, tellus ex maximus enim, ut laoreet leo erat eget nisi. Fusce id tortor in quam consequat eleifend. Nullam venenatis arcu quis justo dapibus, ac volutpat sem consectetur. Maecenas et consectetur nibh. Duis vulputate mollis laoreet. Aenean sagittis nibh eu vulputate luctus. Nullam justo metus, bibendum non malesuada et, eleifend et enim. Duis rutrum ligula ac purus fringilla cursus. Nam accumsan ex et placerat tempor. Aliquam eu nibh quam. Nunc semper, neque non laoreet consectetur, odio lectus luctus lectus, in varius lectus metus ut velit. Quisque ultricies non lacus at lobortis. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Curabitur finibus est non dapibus pretium. Nam magna ligula, suscipit nec leo ut, varius posuere purus. Vestibulum varius, diam quis mattis finibus, ante lacus pharetra lectus, vitae volutpat odio nisi et ex. Donec viverra condimentum pulvinar. Pellentesque varius viverra consectetur. Vivamus ex turpis, rhoncus in posuere ut, gravida sed mi. Pellentesque id dapibus ex. Pellentesque et volutpat sem, vitae aliquet lectus. __NOEDITSECTION__